


Mist Beneath the Sun

by reynydays



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynydays/pseuds/reynydays
Summary: Four years after Firelord Ozai is defeated, Sokka and Zuko are on a mission to stop a rogue firebender. But will Zuko's feelings keep them from success?I know this summary makes it sound like a soap opera, but I promise it's gay and angsty.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Mist Beneath the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction since middle school (MANY years ago now), so please bear with me lol. I just rewatched ATLA with a friend of mine and couldn't resist!! I never read the comics, so this is only canon-compliant with the show. Hope you enjoy!

“What is it now?” Zuko asked sharply, looking up wearily as his assistant, Kiyo, cleared her throat gently.

“I’m sorry to disturb you again, Firelord Zuko, but you have a visitor.”

“Just Zuko, Kiyo. And don’t be sorry. I’m sorry. It’s... been a long day.” Zuko replied apologetically, rubbing gently at his temples. “Who’s here to see me this late?”  
Kiyo opened her mouth to answer, but before she could speak, a blue whirlwind hurtled through the door.

“ZUKO!” Strong arms wrapped briefly but tightly around him, and then Zuko was staring into Sokka’s grinning face.

“Sokka?” Despite the shock of seeing his old friend so unexpectedly, Zuko could already feel himself start to smile. As always, there was something infectious about Sokka’s excitement.

“No, your other favorite extremely handsome boomerang master.” Zuko’s smile widened. “How are you?” Sokka asked brightly, not waiting on an answer before plowing ahead. “Are you tired? You look tired. Not nearly as much pep in those eyes as usual.” Sokka leaned in to inspect him critically. Zuko’s eyes widened briefly before he quickly looked down and away, towards the mess of papers on his usually organized desk.

“I am tired. This mess in Omashu...I’ve been working from sunrise to moonrise for the past three days.” King Bumi had passed away unexpectedly, and now dozens of contenders were vying for his throne. As leader of an entirely different nation, Zuko had no real reason to be involved, but Aang had asked for his help, and so he was doing everything he could.

“Ah.” Sokka’s light tone sobered. “It is a mess. I was just there with Aang.” Sokka sounded not just concerned, but sad. Belatedly, Zuko remembered that Sokka had known King Bumi, if briefly, and that Aang and Bumi had been childhood friends. Bumi’s death would represent far more than a succession crisis for Aang; it was the loss of a loved one, and one of his few remaining connections with his past. Zuko looked back up to Sokka.

“How is Aang?” Zuko paused, a slight frown creasing his brow. “I haven’t seen him in months, we’ve just been exchanging letters. Did he send you?”

“He’s alright. He went up to the North Pole to see Katara for a little while, and I think that helped.” Sokka’s gaze had been distant and contemplative, but on his next words, his bright eyes focused back on Zuko. “And he did send me, but not about Omashu.” Zuko’s eyebrows rose questioningly, and with a small amount of alarm. Sokka immediately picked up on his unease. “Everyone is safe. Well, not everyone is safe. I’m sure some people somewhere are in trouble right now. Even we could be in danger, if there was a cobraviper hidden somewhere in this room to assassinate you.” Sokka peered suspiciously around the office.

“Sokka.” Zuko said, his tone hovering between mild amusement and exasperation.

“You never know. I’m just saying.” Sokka lifted his hands in a half-shrug. “But yes, everyone we know is safe. Aang sent me because there’s a rogue firebender in the northern Earth Kingdom, and we need your help to bring him in.” Zuko’s eyes widened again, a million questions boiling in his mind as he opened his mouth to speak. “Ah ah ah ah. I’m gonna stop you right there. I’ll explain everything in detail...after dinner.”

“Dinner? Sokka, it’s almost midnight.”

“And I haven’t eaten yet. And it’s been months since I’ve seen you. I’m not going to open with ‘scary dangerous firebender on the loose.’” Zuko’s eyebrows rose.

“Sokka, you just did.” Sokka wagged a finger at him.

“No, I asked how you were first, so it doesn’t count. Now remind me, which way to the kitchens?” Zuko sighed.

“I’ll have Kiyo send for some fireflakes. I know one of the chefs keeps them on hand in case I get hungry late at night.”

“Perfect! Now let’s get out of this stuffy office. The energy in here is draining my aura.” Zuko sighed again, deeper this time.

“Fine.” He stepped into the hallway. “Kiyo?”

“Fireflakes, Lord Zuko?” The tiniest hint of mischief glimmered in her eyes as he raised his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help overhearing. Master Sokka is quite...exuberant.” A small smile danced across her usually stoic face. Zuko answered her smile with his own.

“Thank you, Kiyo.” She gave him a brief nod, humor still obvious in her expression, and walked away in the direction of the kitchens. As Zuko turned back towards his office, a warm arm descended across his shoulders.

“So, where’re we headed?” Sokka’s voice was full of easy cheer. It always baffled Zuko how easily Sokka kept a lightness about him. Civil war in Omashu loomed, there was apparently a rogue firebender that they would both have to face, and yet Sokka was treating this night as casually as if they were just old friends about to share dinner and gossip. That would be nice, Zuko thought. To have nothing on his mind except fireflakes and the heavy warmth of Sokka’s arm on his shoulder. “Zuko?”

“Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. There’s a courtyard close by. The turtleducks will all be sleeping, but it’ll still be nice. Uh, I hope.” Zuko shook himself. He’d thought he was over this stupid, impossible crush.

“Perfect.” Sokka replied, hopefully oblivious to Zuko’s sudden tenseness. “You should get more sleep, Angst Lord. You looked a million miles away for a minute there.” There was a hint of real concern in his tone.

“I’m fine, Sokka. Or at least I will be, once Omashu actually has some system of government.” Sokka’s arm tightened around his shoulders momentarily in a brief half-hug before letting him go to fiddle with his boomerang.

“Enough politics. How’re things with Mai?” There was a devilish tilt to Sokka’s smile. Zuko’s stomach dropped a bit. Clearly Aang hadn’t told him.

“Oh...uh…” Zuko felt his cheeks grow hot. “We’re actually...not together anymore.” Sokka paused in his tracks, eyes comically wide.

“Oh.” After a short silence, they kept walking, Zuko’s head ducked to hide his blush. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” Despite his measured words, Zuko could feel Sokka’s curiosity nearly bubbling over. He sighed deeply.

“You can ask, I know you want to.” It was like opening a floodgate.

“When did you guys break up? Did you break up with her? Or did she break up with you? Was it a big fight? Did she cry? Did you cry? Did you BOTH cry? Why -”

“Sokka! One question at a time!” Zuko wanted to be annoyed, but found himself laughing instead. “It’s been almost a month now. She broke up with me. It wasn't a big fight. Mai…” He paused for a breath. “She only likes women. It took a long time for her to realize. My grandfather and father made it extremely difficult for people like her, and her family is not exactly accepting either. We’re still good friends. And no, neither of us cried.” He rushed to say as Sokka opened his mouth again. “I think we both knew it was coming.” Surprisingly, Sokka kept his silence for a moment before responding.

“I’m sorry, Zuko. Even if you know it’s inevitable, it’s never easy to lose something that brought you stability and happiness.” Zuko’s eyebrows went up. Sokka had come a long way from the wild, reckless boy Zuko had met in the frozen South Pole, but it was still unexpected to hear anything resembling wisdom from such a jokester. “But you know what…” Sokka rubbed his chin contemplatively. “I gotta say, I’m with Mai on this one. Women are great.” He gave Zuko a broad wink. _And he’s back_. Zuko gave him a miniature smile, and decided to retaliate.

“And how is Suki?” Sokka’s smile didn’t drop an inch.

“Oh we broke up too.” Zuko’s mouth fell open.

“What?! Really? What happened? How are you so calm?” Sokka just laughed lightly.

“Now now Zuko, one question at a time.” Zuko’s exasperated snort only made Sokka chuckle, before he dropped back into a more contemplative tone. “Not everyone can be Katara and Aang. It’s really difficult to make long-distance work as well as they do, particularly without the assistance of a sky bison. And especially once I started taking over more of my dad’s chiefly duties...we were both so busy, and the spark just died.” Sokka looked away from Zuko, eyes unfixed and distant. He sounded a little sad, but there was also a calm acceptance in his voice. Seeming to rouse himself, he turned back to Zuko, a familiar mischievous grin on his face. “Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if our exes dated now that they’ve broken up with us?”

“Uh…” Zuko faltered yet again. “I guess. But, does that mean Suki...also..?” He trailed off, hoping Sokka would fill in the gaps.

“Likes women?” Sokka laughed. “Yeah, both of us like both men and women.” Zuko gave a short nod in response. Inside, his mind was racing. Sokka liked men? And wasn’t dating Suki? Did this mean maybe..? No, he refused to even allow the possibility. Just because Sokka liked some men did not mean he liked Zuko. They had always been just friends, and they always would be. His stupid, impossible crush remained just that: stupid and impossible. “Zuko?” Zuko looked up, blinking as he tried to focus back in on the real world.

“Yes?” Try as he might, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from spinning down absurd, hopeless paths. He missed the warmth of Sokka’s arm around his shoulders.

“That’s not going to change what you think of me, is it?” Cocky and confident Sokka looked almost nervous. “I mean, I would’ve thought if you and Mai are still friends that would mean…” For once, he seemed at a loss for words.

“No, no! No, that doesn’t change how I think of you.” _Liar,_ a voice in his head replied. “It doesn’t matter to me who you like. Not at all. I was just uh, a bit surprised about you and Suki, that’s all. You two have always seemed so solid.” Zuko’s blush, which had finally started to fade, was back in full scarlet force.

“Oh. Good.” Sokka rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly. Thankfully, they were saved from any further awkwardness by their arrival at the courtyard. It was unnamed, but Zuko had always thought of it as the turtleduck courtyard. With a start, he realized that he had never told anyone where they were going. He’d been too distracted by... _No, don’t think it. _Thankfully, he was saved the embarrassment of backtracking by the arrival of Kiyo herself, fireflakes and sticky buns in hand.__

__“Thank you, Kiyo.” Zuko took the tray from her. “I realize that I never told you where we were headed. How did you know?” Kiyo’s face was a mask of careful blankness._ _

__“Just a guess, Lord Zuko. You tend to bring people you’re close to here.” Was it just Zuko, or had she put a tiny bit of emphasis on close? Was he really that obvious?_ _

__“I see. Thank you again.” He bowed to her in the fire nation style, closed fist on open hand. After returning the gesture, Kiyo quietly glided out of the courtyard._ _

__“Man, I have got to get an assistant like that.” Sokka’s words came out muffled, garbled by the two sticky buns already stuffed in his mouth. “She just finds you and gives you delicious food? Amazing.” Sokka sat down beside the edge of the courtyard’s pool, the motion surprisingly fluid considering he was now grabbing for another three sticky buns and the fireflakes._ _

__“Save some for me.” Zuko laughed as he sat down beside his friend, carefully setting the tray in front of them._ _

__“You already had dinner, and I am a growing boy!” Despite his words, Sokka replaced one of the sticky buns, leaning across Zuko to do so. The sleeve of his shirt brushed gently along Zuko’s arm as he sat back, Zuko acutely aware of the brief touch._ _

__“A growing boy? Sokka, you’re almost twenty.” Zuko tried desperately not to think about how close they were sitting._ _

__“I’m young at heart.” Sokka replied with a dismissive wave. Zuko’s lips quirked up in another small smile. They sat together in silence for a short time, both content to eat their midnight meal in peace. The quiet call of a nightingale-mouse warbled gently through the cool air, and the stars reflected brightly in the water before them. Momentarily, Zuko felt at peace. He hesitated to break their companionable silence, but as always, duty must come first._ _

__“So. Rogue firebender.” He turned to Sokka._ _

__“Yes. His name is Yasutaro. He’s been burning villages in the northern Earth Kingdom.” Sokka’s tone, usually so light and teasing, was deadly serious._ _

__“Why hasn’t Aang taken care of him?” Zuko asked. Sokka sighed heavily before replying._ _

__“He’s Biyu’s lover, and Aang can’t get involved without it seeming like he’s choosing a side.” Zuko groaned. Biyu was one of the main contenders for the throne of Omashu._ _

__“Aang’s _already_ involved! We’re both trying to set up a council of elected rulers to replace the monarchy.” Zuko frowned. “Sokka, this makes no sense. I’m just as embroiled as Aang is. If he’s trying to avoid a political incident, why send the two of us?”_ _

__“Aang trusts us to get the job done, and we’re not as recognizable.” Zuko gestured disbelievingly at his scar. “Not to worry, Mr. Firelord, I am a master of disguise.” Sokka laughed at Zuko’s exasperated sigh. “Even with your scar, we’re a lot less obvious than a bald kid with arrow tattoos bending all the elements.” Zuko hated to admit it, but he had a point._ _

__“Still...there’s no one else? What about Haru, or the Kyoshi warriors?” Zuko shifted slightly, leaning towards Sokka._ _

__“Everyone is in Omashu.” Sokka’s expression looked dark. “Things were bad while I was there. It truly looks like it could be civil war.”_ _

__“Well then I should be _there_ , not chasing after one lone firebender!” Zuko’s frustration made the words louder and angrier than he intended._ _

__“Zuko, correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re only as involved as you are because Aang asked for your help in trying to organize a council. You’re a leader now, not a kid who can stick a finger into any mess he likes.” In contrast to Zuko’s frustration, Sokka was calm and measured._ _

__“Well, isn’t sticking my finger into a mess exactly what you’re asking me to do with this Yasutaro guy?”_ _

__“Yes, but the key difference is...no one will know you were ever there.” Sokka made a gesture with both hands that Zuko guessed was supposed to convey spookiness. Unimpressed, Zuko gave him a flat stare. “Look. If you went to Omashu, you would have to go as Firelord Zuko. If you go to the north, you can go as just a helpful, anonymous firebender, there to save the day and then be on his way.” Zuko's scowl deepened. “Master of disguise, remember? No one will recognize you.” Sokka raised his hands placatingly. Sighing, Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose._ _

__“I have duties here, I can’t just leave.” Zuko wasn’t sure exactly why he was fighting this so hard. Something about the idea of a few days alone with just Sokka frightened him. But that was silly. He’d already decided to cram this stupid crush as far down inside as he possibly could. It wouldn’t be an issue. And yet…_ _

__“We’ll talk to Kiyo. I’m sure she can cover for you. It’s just a few days. And this guy needs to be stopped. People are already dead.” A beat of silence. “Please, Zuko. I don’t know if I can do this on my own.” Zuko looked up, and met those pleading blue eyes with his own. After that, it was just a matter of logistics._ _


End file.
